Kugelblitz
Kugelblitz is an alien created by [[User:ChromastoneandTabby|'CaT']] that is free for anyone to use. He has appeared in Tech 10: Star Spirit ''and the now-defunct ''Mack 10, and was expected to appear in Charles 10. His evolved form is Ultimate Kugelblitz. Abilities Kugelblitz's abilities include: * Pyrokinesis * Flight * Healing Fire ** Kugelblitz can produce special pink flames that drastically speed up the target's natural healing process. * Fired Up Form ** Kugelblitz can assume a blue form that produces much stronger and hotter flames. Appearance Kugelblitz is a tall, humanoid alien with a yellow color scheme and an orange uniform. His head is constantly spewing flames, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. In his Fired Up form, his color scheme switches to a range of blues. In Tech 10: Star Spirit, his eyes are sky blue, with the symbol of an unknown Omnitrix in the place of the normal Omnitrix's. In Mack 10, his uniform and eye color switches to a darker blue, with the Matrix symbol in place of the Omnitrix's. In Charles 10, his uniform is a dull red, his eyes are bright gold, and the Polytrix symbol replaces the Omnitrix. He speaks with an Australian accent, and has some Australian mannerisms. Kugelblitz.png|Standard Omnitrix Transformation Kugelblitzfiredup.png|'Fired Up' Standard Omnitrix Transformation Kugelblitz Mack10.png|In Mack 10 kugelblitzfiredup Mack10.png|'Fired Up' in Mack 10 kugelblitz Charles10.png|In Charles 10 kugelblitzfiredup Charles10.png|'Fired Up' in Charles 10 Kugelblitz.jpg|Fan art by Creeper. Weaknesses Kugelblitz must constantly maintain a high body temperature, so he is prone to hypothermia in cold conditions. Kugelblitz's Healing Fire relies on the target's own natural healing ability, and as such, their own built-up supply of energy. If he tries to heal too much damage at once, he may end up severely weakening or even killing the target. Kugelblitz's Fired Up form relies on the energy already stored in his own body, and will burn him out much faster than usual. STAR Form In Tech 10: Star Spirit, when the StarTrix Requiem begins to overheat, the user has the option of either letting the device shut down or redirecting the overflow power to the transformation currently being used. Choosing the latter will flood the transformation's body with energy from the Star Connection Drive, turning them into their STAR form. Kugelblitz's STAR form wears a white/charcoal outfit with a golden star on his chestplate. White fire streams from his head, and the StarTrix Requiem symbol is a golden yellow. He has enough firepower in this form to create the equivalent of a miniature sun in his base mode. It is currently unknown how much energy he could create if he assumed his 'Fired Up' mode in STAR form. Appearances If you use Kugelblitz in your series, please remember to note his appearance here. Tech 10: Star Spirit * Nikopol (Debut) * Blood and the Moon * Generations of Men: Part 1 * Generations of Men: Part 2 * If: Part 2 (Evolved) Old Mack 10 * ''Precarious ''(Debut) * ''Antiquity '' Charles 10 * Aftermath Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered *TBA Trivia * 'Kugelblitz' is German for 'ball lightning', and though its technical meaning refers to electricity, it is used in physics to refer to a black hole made of energy rather than matter. These black holes are technically hotter than the scientific boundaries of temperature. (In regards to the Planck Length) Category:Fire Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Mack 10 Category:Featured Aliens Category:StarTrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered